The Trio Devil And That Boy
by mikkulatt091102
Summary: Kyuubi, Deidara dan Murai yang menjalankan misi dari seorang misterius. Eaaa Ga pandai bikin summary, Hati2, fic ini gaje :v Rate M, tapi gak ada lemon :v Humor gagal, serius. Ada OC!
1. Chapter 1

**The Trio Devil And That Boy Chap 1**

Chapter 1 : Introduce

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **But the story is mine! Lhoan's**!

Pairing : Terserah readers

Warning : OOC? Gaje? Shounen ai? Abal2 Gaje? Author eksis(?) OC? Typo(s)? Seme dan uke kualat? Author Newbie? Pairing parah? Apalagi? Semuanya di sini =~=

Gasuka? Gausah baca! Nyimakpun apalagi!

 **Happy Reading~**

"Sendiri tou san? Sendiri!? Of course. Why not?" Senyum senang menghiasi wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Kakaknya Kyuubi? Sedang senyum setan dalam hatinya (emang bisa?) sambil memakan apel kesayangannya. Kedua orangtuanya nampak speechless dengan sifat mereka yang seakan "no parents. More better"  
Sebenarnya ada apa?  
Jadi begini.

Flashback On

"Jadi ada apa tou san?" Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi tampak tak peduli sambil memakan apel kesayangannya.

"Begini. Tou san dan kaa san mau ehemhoneymoonehem-Bletak! Y-yah, maksud Tou san ada urusan, jadi kalian ehem 'terpaksa' kami tinggalkan sendiri untuk beberapa minggu. Paling tidak delapan minggu, Tidak apa kan?" jelas Minato sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Kushina tadi. Ia memandang kedua anaknya yang terdiam di depannya. Kyuubi juga tiba-tiba berhenti memakan apelnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Sendiri tou san? Sendiri!? Of course. Why not?"

Flashback Off

Begitulah makanya Naruto ngomong ga jelas dengan suara yang sangat-sangat berisik. Kelewatan senang.

MinaKushi hanya speechless. Sedangkan Kyuubi mengunyah kembali apelnya -yang sempat terhenti- dengan cuek walaupun dalam hatinya.. 'Yes! Yes! Jangan kembali aja sekalian'.

Lhoan917

"Gitu ceritanya. Kalian mau nginapkan ke rumah gue?" tanya seseorang berambut jingga panjang sepinggang yang terkesan acak acakan yang keren. Wajahnya yang sangat manis dengan tanda lahir ketiga garis di masing2 pipinya -yang kembar dengan adiknya- membuat ia makin manis! Bahkan kucingpun ngaku kalah(?)

"Gimana yah? Kushina gak marah?" kata pemuda di hadapannya yang tak kalah tampan darinya. Benar benar tampan! Rambut kuningnya yang diikat setengah dan poni panjangnya yang dibiarkan menutupi sebelah matanya sangat berkilau. Entah karena lepek(?) atau apa.

"Tenang aja, mana mungkin dia berani. Lo kan tau" kata pemuda berambut jingga acak dan bermata merah ini dengan seringai mematikan, well mumpung lagi bertiga doang di ruang uks jadi tambah dilebarin aja seringainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi?

"Oh iya kok gue lupa ya" nyengir pemuda kuning tadi.. Wow, bahkan nyengir kuda *dibom* masih kelihatan cakep! Emang. Deidara gitu loh. (Puji author sampai keceplosan nama si pemuda kuning).

"Lo kan pikun" sewot pemuda berambut ungu muda dengan wajah yang sumpah ultra cakep dan manisnya gabisa lagi dah ditandingin. Deidara langsung mendecih.

"Well, gue tentu bisalah" lanjut pemuda ungu muda tadi tanpa memedulikan Deidara. Seringai Kyuubi bertambah.

"Gue juga deh" kata Deidara sambil ngelirik pemuda ungu yang ternyata bernama Murai. Seringai Kyuubi makin nambah. Oi oi stop seringainya. Lo lupa 7 orang mati gara2 gak sengaja lihat seringai lo -yang menurut lo seringai tipis-?

Lhoan917

Naruto nampak jalan dengan senang. 'Sebenarnya' dia gak kayak Kyuubi yang senang orang tua mereka pergi, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto menunggu kesempatan ini untuk mengajak teman2nya nginap di rumahnya sepuasnya! (Padahap cuma 8 minggu. Ckckck : heh itu artinya 2 bulan author bego)

Brak!

Tanpa dijelasin, kalau author udah bilang "poor you door" pasti kalian udah tau. Ya. Si Naruto dengan semangat 'membuka' pintu dengan sangat 'halus' lalu menghampiri sahabat2nya tanpa menyimpan tasnya lebih dahulu.

"Yo! Ohayou!" teriak Naruto. Semua di sana hanya bisa tutup telinga, walau gaada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Keras ya tetap keras! Biar lo tutup telinga pakai upil gajah juga tetep gendang telinga lo pecah!

"Jangan teriak dobe!" bentak pemuda raven yang tampannya luar biasa! Nama pemuda tersebut tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Diam lo teme! Lagian gue kagak teriak! Hanya menyapa dengan normal!" bantah Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya horror dengan batin 'itu lo bilang menyapa!?'

Sedangkan sahabat2 yang dimaksud author tadi hanya menggeleng kepala melihat kedua pasangan orang ini.

"Sudahlah" pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai yang luar biasa manis dan tampannya berniat melerai mereka.

"Bukan gue yang salah kok, Gaar.. Orang si teme nyebelin!" Kata Naruto pada pemuda merah manis yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Lo yang berisik. Cerewet lagi" sewot Sasuke.

"APA LO BILANG!? LO MAU MATI HAH!?"

"Heh sudah sudah! Berisik amat sih pagi pagi" celetuk pemuda coklat yang tak kalah manis Dan tampan dari Naruto Dan Gaara.. Dialah Kiba!

"Tau nih!" Gerutu Naruto yang padahal sumber keributan.

"Haaah. Oh ya! Lo kenapa Nar? Tumben ceria banget kayak tadi? Sampai teriak teriak segala" Tanya Kiba penasaran.. Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam "Cih. Bukannya emang dia ini udah biasa ceria, hyperactive stadium akhir Dan suka teriak?"

Naruto yang tersungging eh tersinggung langsuk ngangkat meja, untung ditahan pria yang sangat tampan dengan rambut panjang halus. Neji.

"Udah Naruto. Dia tuh hanya godain lo doang, lo juga Sas, jangan buat ribut pagi pagi dong" nasehat Neji. Semua di kelas diam. Hening.

Sejak kapan Neji jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?  
Speechless bro.

"WOI! GAUSAH NATAP GUE DENGAN HORROR GITU KALE!" Neji. Kau membuat mereka tambah menatapmu dengan horror -kecuali Shikamaru si ganteng jenius yang lebih jenius dari Sasuke padahal ga belajar yang sedang tidur lelap seolah kiamatpun ga akan bangun-

Tinggalkanlah dulu sementara. Ntar balik lagi.

Berkunjung ke kelas Kyuubi yuk!

"Ck. Bosan" gerutu Kyuubi di kursi belakang. DeiMurai hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Ketiganya melihat kepada Orochimaru si guru pencinta ular yang lagi menjelaskan pelajaran bagaimana ular mempunyai keturunan. Melihat itu, ketiganya tersenyum jahil dengan tangan ditutup di mulut. Mereka malas membuat korban lagi.

Korban? Yah korban. Banyak sekali korban dari ekspresi ketiga orang ini. Mulai dari senyum tipis aja, orang2 udah pada leleh.  
Apalagi senyum normal? Seringai juga begitu! Padahal seringai tipis aja, tapi total 23 orang udah mati karena gak sengaja lihat mereka. 7 untuk Kyuubi, 6 untuk Deidara dan 10 untuk Murai. Padahal tipis! Untuk sekali lagi tipis! =~=

Ok back to laptop.

Kyuubi merobek beberapa kertas dari bukunya lalu membuat jadi gumpalan. Sedangkan Deidara menyiapi petasan petasan kecil buatannya, Murai mengambil peluitnya..

"Pritt" bunyi suara peluit yang ditiupi Murai.. Kira2 begitu..

"Eh aja gile bula gile ular gile eh gile!" kaget Orochimaru. Seisi kelas nahan tawa -kecuali KyuuDeiMurai yang masang tampang datar walaupun dalam hati lagi seringai-

"Siapa yang niup tadi hah!?" teriak Orochimaru. Semuanya menggeleng dan menggidikan bahu. "Awas yah!" kata Orochimaru lalu berbalik dan melanjut menerangkan. "Jadi- Pritttt" "Ular bule gile ular bule gile!" lagi lagi pada nahan tawa.. Sedangkan pelaku hanya cuek menyembunyikan peluit.

"SEKALI LAGI SIAPA YANG NIUP HAH!?" teriak Orochimaru lagi. Lagi2 pada menggidikan bahu. Orochimaru menatap mereka satu persatu, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Orochimaru mulai melanjutkan pelajaran sesudah mengatakan "Berhenti niup atau yang niup kagak akan dapet jodoh!"

KyuuDeiMurai hanya memutar bola mata mereka. Kali ini Kyuubi dan Deidara yang akan melancarkan aksi mereka.

Kyuubi melempar kertas2 gumpalannya ke kepala Orochimaru dengan keras. "Akh! Aw aw aw! Apaa-" PTASS PTASS PTASS DUARR DUARR PTASS DUARR! "Whoaa dewa tolongin gue tolong! Dewa dewa! Manda lu kemana huaa hiks hiks dewaa hiks" Orochimaru pun nangis sambil jongkok dan memeuk lututnya. Sekelas -kecuali KyuuDeiMurai- pun bingung mau ketawa atau prihatin sama Orochimaru.

Jadi. Saat Kyuubi ngelempar kertas ke kepala Orochimaru, si pecinta ular tuh balik belakang mau marah eh malah Deidara lempar pakai petasan banyak2. Otomatis dia kaget.

Back to laptop.

Si pelaku mah santai aja sambil seringai seringai sinting dalam hati.

Lhoan917

"Gimana!? Kalian mau kan nginap? Mansion Namikaze punya banyak kamar kok" kata Naruto merengek pada Gaara dan Kiba.

"Gi-gimana yah? Tapi gue ada rencana nginap di Shika" kata Kiba takut2 sambil lirik Shikamaru.

"Yaaah! Kiba gak seru ih" gerutu Naruto lemas. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Gue juga nginap di Neji" ujar Gaara datar. Naruto langsung mencak2 sambil teriak "OH NOOOO!"

"Huaaa. Kalian gak setia kawan banget sih! Gue sendirian dong!" dumel Naruto dengan wajah melas.

"Yaaah. Gimana ya? Kan ada kakak lo?" tanya Kiba. "Kakak kakak! Dia paling ngajak sepupu aku si Dei dan Murai! Aku kan agak minder dengan Trio Devil itu! Secara mereka itu tampannya kayak malaikat!" Naruto melipat tangannya. Sewot. 'Lagian kan beda kakak sama teman' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Trio Devil? Cakep? Malaikat?" tanya Kiba dan Gaara serempak dengan heran. SasuNejiShika menajamkan pendengarannya. Siapa yang bisa lebih tampan dan cakep dari mereka?

"Iya Trio Devil! Itu panggilan mereka semasa TK! Mereka itu biar wajah malaikat, sifat setan! Gaada yang bisa ngalahin deh" ujar Naruto. Kelima temannya langsung bingung.

"Kayak setan dalam tubuh malaikat?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi menguping.

"Iya gitu. Trus, kalau mau tinggal ama mereka gue agak minder, secara mereka tuh cakepnya ngalahin gue" jelas Naruto pada Neji. Ia sedikit gasuka harus mengakui kalau dia kalah cakep.

"Mereka emang baik dan sayang banget sama gue, tapi tetap saja gue minder" lanjut Naruto.

"Eh tunggu. Lo bilang mereka ga ada yang bisa lawan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Kalau sama gue gimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi -sambil narsis-.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya sebal. "Merekalah, tau gak kenapa kakek lo si Madara masuk rumah sakit lima kali karena babak belur?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Yang lain mendengarkan kepo. Why? Gini..

Si Madara pernah masuk rumah sakit lima kali diduga dihajar. Tapi tidak ada yang tau siapa pelakunya. Polisi saja masih cari sampai sekarang, Detektif pun gatau.

"Emang lo ta-" Sasuke terdiam.. "Jangan bilang?"

"Iya. Itu kerjaan kakak gue dan sepupu gue" Mendengar jawaban Naruto -yang agak berbisik-, kelima temannya langsung diam terkejut.

"Udah ah! Ngapain bahas ini sih. Gue lagi bahas tentang nginap-menginap nih!" gerutu Naruto.

"Karena gue gamau lo minder atau jangan sampai jadi kelinci percobaan kakak dan sepupu-"

"Emang udah sering jadi kelinci percobaan!" potong Naruto. Sasuke sabar.

"Dengar dulu!" Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar. "Gimana kalau Kita semua nginap di mansion lo? Jadi Gaara dan Kiba gausah bimbang"

"Ide bagus! Lo mau kan Ji, Ka?" tanya Naruto pada NejiShika. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil heran dengan nick baru mereka. "Nice" seru Naruto kesenangan.

Lhoan917

Keesokan hari.

Teman2 Naruto sudah ngumpul di depan mansion Namikaze.

"Haaah. Maaf! Ayo silahkan masuk!" ujar Naruto sambil melihat satu persatu temannya.

Akhirnya mereka masuk dan berkumpul di ruang tamu (Author gak tau dah ama bahasanya. Author newbie. Ga cocok dibilang author .-.)

"So.. Dimana kakak dan sepupu lo? Penasaran nih, katanya ganteng" tanya Kiba cengar cengir. Lah? Bukannya teman2 Naruto udah tau? Nope!

Mereka tau Naruto punya kakak aja pas kemarin Naruto cerita kalau dia ama kakaknya mau ditinggalin sendiri selama 2 bulan.  
Jadi belum pada ngelihat deh.

Back to laptop.

"Oh. Sepupu gue belum datang, kakak gue lagi ngejemput" jawab Naruto.

"Wah wah. Baka outoto juga ada di sini yah?" fokus semua arah pandang melihat ke makhluk berkeriput(?).

"Aniki keriput!?" kaget Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa manyun dalam hati mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Ck" Itachi langsung duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Dobe, kenapa si keriput ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. "Well, katanya-"

"Tentu saja mau menemui jeruk gue tersayang" potong Itachi saat Naruto mau menjelaskan, sambil merangkul Naruto. Naruto cengir.

"Oh ya, Itachi nii udah pernah ketemu kakak dan sepupu Naruto ga?" tanya Kiba. Itachi menggeleng

"Well. Gue aja baru tau tadi" jawab Itachi.

"Kita tau kemaren" sewot Sasuke. Semua pada bingung, nih Sasuke napa jadi OOC gini?

"Trus? Masalah gitu buat gue?" Itachi menyeringai. Semua langsung gemetar kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru -yang lagi tidur-.

"Itachi nii, kasian mereka pada gemetar" kata Naruto. Refleks Itachi menatap Naruto. "Kok kamu gak gemetar juga?" tanya Itachi heran, semuanya ikut memandang Naruto.

"Oh. Aku udah biasa lihat yang lebih seram dari itu" jawab Naruto enteng, yang lain tambah bingung. "Maksud kamu?"..

"Seringai kakak dan sepupu aku itu lebih menyeramkan. Sampai sampai aku pernah pingsan lihat seringai tipis mereka" jengkel Naruto saat mengingat itu. Paling tidak ia tidak memberitahu kalau dia sempat pipis celana waktu itu. Helloww. Malu dianya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Emang seseram itu yah seringai mereka?" tanya Neji kepo. Lagi2 membuat yang lain menatap horror kepadanya..

'OH HIDAANNNN!' batin Neji frustasi.

I am a barbie girl, in a barbie—

"Yo Kyuu nii" seru Naruto senang mendapat telfon dari kakaknya yang tercintrong.

"Yo Naru, gue udah mau sampe. Nih 200 meter lagi" terdengar suara Kyuubi di sebrang telfon.

"Oh okie dokie!" setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Kyuubi mematikan telfon.

"Kakak lo?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

'Yess! Ketemu kakak dan sepupu Naruto! Pengen lihat wajahnya! Kyaaa' batin Kiba gaje.

'Lama banget. Kepo' batin Gaara OOC! Omg.

'Hehehe. Biar gue buktiin kalo gue lebih tampan dari mereka!' batin Sasuke narsis.

'Mereka yang pernah ngehajar kakek? Gile. Kakek yang sekuat gorila itu!?' batin Itachi -yang udah diceritain sama Naruto-

'Hm. Waiting dalam diam. Daripada gue ditatap dengan gajelas' batin Neji.

'Mendokusai' batin yang gak penting. *dihajar Shikamaru FC*

"Oi Naru!" terdengar suara yang dipercaya Naruto adalah Deidara.. Naruto dengan secepat kilat membuka pintu.

"Dei nii! Murai nii!" seru Naruto kelewatan senang lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

"Hah. Dia rindu banget ama lo bedua" kata Kyuubi smirk. Naruto melepas pelukan dan berhehe ria..

"Masuk yuk! Ada teman teman aku juga nginap!" kata Naruto girang. "Teman teman? Berapa orang? Siapa? Cewek? Cowok?" serempak KyuuDeiMurai mengintimidasi Naruto..

Ini dia alasan keseribu kenapa ia kadang minder sama tiga orang ini. Bukan berarti dia gak senang, dia senang banget malah! Hanya aja takut ngerepotin gitu.

"A-ada 6 orang. Cowok semua kok tenang aj-"

"Mereka gak sentuh elo kan!?" seru Kyuubi membolak balikan badan Naruto.

"Mana yang sakit haah? Bokong? Gue punya banyak persediaan bom" tambah Deidara. "Gue ada cara penyiksaan baru" timpal Murai datar.

"Gak kok! Tenang aja mereka baik! Lagian mereka cowok kok" kata Naruto menenangkan.

'Justru karena cowok, kalau cewek udah meriksa burung lo bukan bokong' batin ketiga setan di depan Naruto.

"Udalah ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto..

Lhoan917

Hening

Hening

Hening

Bagaimana tidak hening? Semua -kecuali NaruDeiKyuuMurai- menatap DeiKyuuMurai dengan terpana. Yaampun! Untung aja mereka jantungnya pada kuat! Kalau gak pingsan karena saking tampan dan manisnya!

Sedangkan yang ditatap? Malah mengintimidasi satu persatu wajah mereka.

'Mesum, Gay' batin ketiga setan itu. Mereka bisa melihat dari tatapan2 terpesona -yang menjijikan menurut mereka- yang diluncurkan pada mereka.

"OII KALIAN KIRA INI NYEPI KEK DI BALI DI INDONESIA!?" teriak Naruto. Semua pada nutup telinga.

"Naru" tegur Kyuubi. "Theehe. Sorry Kyuu nii" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, genit? Gagas aji _wink emotikon_ *iklan*

"Kenalin dong Nar" seru Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

"Okie! Nah. Teman teman ini Kyuu nii, kakak gue. Kalau ini Dei nii sepupu dari kakak tousan gue, dan ini Murai nii sepupu dari adik tousan gue"

"Ahem. Nama gu-"

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal, pangeran pangeran" potong Itachi dengan senyum charmingnya.. Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal.

"Misi lo! Ahm.. Gue Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sok dingin sebelum DeiKyuuMurai berbicara.

"Oh! Elo bedua cucunya si bego itu?" tanya Kyuubi. (Sorry Madara FC! Sekali lagi, ini fic doang)

Itachi dan Sasuke bungkam. 'Kakek, apasih yang lo buat ke calon calon uke gue?' batin kedua Uchiha tersebut.

"Ehm.. Gue maksudnya saya Hyuuga Neji" Neji tersenyum. Pemandangan langka membuat semua cengo -kec. Trio Devil-

"Tidak usah terlalu formal" komen Murai datar. Neji berhehe ria. OOC lagi nih Neji.

"Mendokusai ne, eh! Maksud gue, gue Nara Shikamaru" teman2nya hanya bisa menatap aneh Shikamaru. Kapan dia seperti ini? Harusnya kan dia bergaya malas!? Bukan senyum charming gitu!

"Gue Inuzuka Kiba! Pecinta anjing!" senyum Kiba. Baru kali ini ada yang gak OOC.

"Sabaku No Gaara" singkat. Padat. Dan jelas. Walaupun batin lagi 'gue gugup bang gue gugup'.

"Giliran kita nih?" tanya Deidara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Well. Gue Namikaze Kyuubi. Manggil Kyuubi! Risih gue dipanggil Namikaze" ujar Kyuubi santai. Semua cengo.

"Gue Namikaze Deidara. Woles aja ok?" Deidara mengacungkan jempolnya. Bener2 gaya keduanya sangat santai! Ga kayak temen temen Naruto yang gugup.

"Namika- panggil Murai saja, awas kalian nambahin suffix atau nickname aneh! Mati" kata Murai ketus. Semua pada diam.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

He—

"Woaah nama nama yang indah" seru Itachi. Tak mau kalah, Sasuke langsung berkata "Oke banget!"

Neji langsung berkata "Kalian adalah cip-"

Die you bastard! Just die! Go die and yeah you-

Boom! The bomb are explode so boom! And bo-

Touch my apple and i will give you suprise! Give you—

"Hn?" jawab Murai, Deidara dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Semua diam menatap mereka.

"..." saat orang yang menelfon mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Ketiga orang itupun menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan seringai jahat dan kejam sambil menunduk.

Naruto yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan dibalik tangan langsung mundur perlahan sambil mengguman agak keras hingga didengar semuanya. "Mereka beraksi"

TBC

Kritik dan sarannya please. Masih newbie .3.

Gausah pedes2 kritiknya, apalagi klo kritik tanpa saran! =~=

Okie :v


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trio Devil And That Boy Chap 2.**

Hello readers tercinta -padahal gak ada yang read sama sekali-  
Saya akan menjelaskan apa siapa kenapa dimana bagaimana berapa- lupakan.  
Langsung aja deh. Soalnya author kaga bisa membuat kata2 pembuka :'3

Mohon dibaca supaya mengerti

Pertama masalah pairing dan genre. Dan juga rate masalahnya_buk?  
Pairing itu terserah readers deh.  
Tapi yang author buat tuh maunya, ItaKyuu dan SasuKyuu, trus NejiMurai dan GaaMurai, terakhir ShikaDei dan DeiKiba.

Genre sih author kaga tau. Paling author naroh romance #eaaa

Rate? T kali ya. (Ga boleh dibaca anak2 :v)  
Trus M, kenapa M? Karena bahasa mereka itu loh. RATE M. Ga boleh deh anak2 kecil baca! (Kyuubi : lo aja masih 13!) ehem.

Trus kalo masalah judul sih, author mah ngarang aja _pacman emotikon_

Trio Devil itu si DeiKyuuMurai. Kalau That Boy masih rahasia.

Sekarang logatnya.. Di sini emang pada pakai "gue-lo"

Cuman untuk sementara (eaaa) ada yang makai aku-kamu.

Pertama Itachi, Itachi selalu makai aku-kamu ke trio devil dan Naruto. Jadi hanya chapter awalan aja _pacman emotikon_ Kenapa? Rahasia XD

Trus Naruto. Kalo Naruto makai aku-kamu ke trio devil karena emang dia menghormati dan menyayangi mereka, dia juga sih ngomong aku-kamu ke Itachi karena menghormati aja si Itachi yang lebih tua dan baiknya banget sama dia.

And. Sekolah. DeiKyuuMurai tuh jenius. Jadi biar umur 6 tahun udah lulus. Cuma mereka sepakat biasa2in (baca : bodoh2in) kejeniusan mereka di sekolah supaya kayak anak lain. Normal. Jadi SMA lulus 18. (Tapi ujungnya bosan :v)

Udah deh. Oh iya, Murai itu OC. Dia itu salah satu OC yang sering nempel di kepala author!  
Ada banyak banget OC milik author, tampan lagi elah!

Trus author juga ada buat OC untuk diri sendiri _pacman emotikon_ (numpang eksis) namanya Lhoan (lho tetep? :v). Oh berhubung lagi ngomongin OC.

Author juga lagi butuh beberapa OC. Please, yang mau sebutin namanya. Yang gak mau, harus mau _pacman emotikon_.

Skalian minta kritik dan saran. Jangan kritik doang! Bahasa ga usah pedes2 kalo ga mau author balas **pedes**!

Oke sekian dari author sarap _glasses emotikon_


End file.
